French Kiss
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Era la primera vez que algo realmente llamaba su atención y quería llevarlo a cabo.


Estaba aburrida y no tenía nada más que hacer. Pues por así decirlo, Ray y los demás, pero sobre todo Ray, la tenían casi confinada en la enfermería. Casi sentía que volvía a estar en Grace Field, sólo que en vez de tener a Mamá queriendo evitar su escape, eran Ray y los demás.

¡Incluso el señor Yuugo y el señor Lucas! ¡Hasta Adam, por todos los cielos!

Por eso, cuando se aseguraba de que nadie la viese, salía de la enfermería lo más sigilosa posible, obviamente con las muletas; aunque fracasaba, siendo mayormente interceptada por Ray, ¡Hasta parecía que nada más esperaba a que ella saliese y diese unos pasos para luego aparecer! Siempre resultando en cargarla hasta la enfermería, ignorando sus reclamos.

Aunque él no la dejaba de forma brusca en la cama, todo lo contrario. Y eso la extrañaba, y le hacía sentir…

¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡Fuera pensamientos extraños!

Las medidas que Ray tomó para que Emma no saliese del cuarto fue: Llevarle de comer, llevarle unos cuantos libros o papeles y colores para dibujar o escribir, y atracar la puerta por fuera. Lo último resultó ser todo un éxito.

Aunque Gilda le hubiese dicho que era demasiado el hacer eso, Ray simplemente le aseguró que era lo mejor. Después de todo, Emma era terca, y aquello impedía que ella saliese a escondidas con la posibilidad de hacerse más daño.

Y para sorpresa de todos, Yuugo estuvo de acuerdo. Emma sólo sintió la traición, teniendo que conformarse con su cautiverio, aunque aquello no le impedía el caminar por la enfermería con las muletas.

Era eso, o que Ray y Gilda la atasen a la cama.

Ese día había terminado de comer, y como había acertado, la puerta estaba atracada. Resignada, tomó uno de los libros que el azabache le había dejado, comenzando a leerlo, sentada en la cama, con expresión aburrida.

No le llamaba en lo absoluto, o no del todo, las novelas románticas. Pero aquella, comenzaba a ponerse buena, casi a la mitad; parecía esa típica historia de romance prohibido, sólo deseaba que aquello no terminase en tragedia.

Era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

Aunque apareció una escena que llamó su atención en particular. Donde ambos protagonistas compartían un beso, íntimo, a decir verdad; a pesar de que sentía cómo sus mejillas ardían, no podía apartar su mirada y atención de la escena.

"…_**Entonces él introdujo su lengua en su cavidad bucal, comenzando así una batalla entre lenguas…"**_

Parpadeó, ¿Lenguas? ¿Beso? ¿Beso con lengua? ¿Eso siquiera era posible?

Le paró hasta ahí la lectura, cuando escuchó como alguien comenzaba a destrabar la puerta. Es más, de la sorpresa, aventó el libro y fingió mirar el techo, aunque todavía podía sentir sus mejillas arder por lo antes leído.

Ray entró normal, aunque luego arqueó una ceja al verla. Emma roja, mirando al techo y un libro tirado en el suelo; comenzó a preguntarse si nuevamente había tomado un libro inadecuado para ella.

Se acercó a donde estaba el libro, levantándolo y dejándolo con los otros. Emma seguía mirando el techo, y supuso que seguiría así.

\- Oye, ¿Estás bien? – aunque sea, quería asegurarse de no haberle causado un trauma. Ella lo miró, sin que ese sonrojo se fuese o hubiese bajado. Ella le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Él la miró, escéptico. Ella rió, rascándose la nuca con una mano, cerrando los ojos un momento.

\- Estoy bien, es sólo que…

\- ¿Sólo qué…?

\- Hubo algo que… llamó mi atención.

Ray se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirándola. Emma sonrió, un poco nerviosa por lo que diría, a continuación.

\- Es que, en la novela, los protagonistas compartieron un beso… Uno íntimo, a decir verdad.

\- Explícate.

\- Ray… ¿Existen en verdad los besos con lengua?

¿Qué demonios? Al parecer sí le había dado otra lectura errónea a Emma. Tal vez para la próxima y le pida a Anna ayuda en lo que libros se refiere, incluso a Yuugo. Aunque dudaba de lo último.

\- Supongo que sí. – la miró, con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiado. - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Sólo me dio curiosidad. – alegó, sonriendo como normalmente hacía, mirándolo. Ray se acercó a ella, mirándola aún, desconfiando. La sonrisa de Emma comenzó a flaquear.

\- Sé que no es sólo curiosidad, Emma. Y tú también lo sabes.

\- Yo no…

\- No me mientas, Emma. Y tampoco te mientas.

\- … ¿Entonces no está mal pedirte que lo intentemos?

Parpadeó, sorprendido, retrocediendo un poco. Sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rosa, además de comenzar a sentirse nervioso y avergonzado; Emma se acercó a él, con el ceño levemente fruncido, aunque con un rubor en sus pómulos. Ray reaccionó, cubriendo su boca con una mano, mirándola serio y con el ceño fruncido.

Emma frunció más su ceño. Preguntándole con la mirada el porqué de su accionar, Ray apartó la mirada, queriendo ocultar su rubor.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pasa en un beso de ese tipo, no?

Ella asintió, sin apartar su mirada de él. Ray la miró, ya no importándole que viese su sonrojo.

\- ¿Y por qué exactamente conmigo?

\- ¿Tiene que haber exactamente una razón? – preguntó Emma, apartando su mano, él no respondió. Ella suspiró, sonriendo levemente. – Ray, si no quieres hacerlo está bien. Simplemente te pregunté.

Miró las sábanas, indeciso. Sumamente indeciso, a decir verdad; pues su lado racional le decía que no lo hiciese, que ella era la chica de la cual su mejor amigo gustaba, que sería traición y por, sobre todo, que era su mejor amiga y hermana.

Pero su otra parte, le decía que mandase todo al carajo.

Y esta vez, le haría caso a su otra parte. Buscó la mano de Emma, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, disfrutando de su calor y tacto, haciéndolo sonreír un momento; con su mano libre, acunó con cariño, delicadeza y nervios, la mejilla de ella, contemplando cada detalle de sus facciones.

Emma le miraba con una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad, aunque si era sincera, nada de lo que él estaba haciéndole le disgustaba o incomodaba.

En absoluto.

Fue acercándose de a poco a su rostro, nervioso pero decidido. Emma sonrió, acercándose también, acortando la distancia; resulta que los besos eran mejor de lo que esperó, a pesar de que este fuese torpe, y háyase durado unos 2 minutos; soltándose de su agarre, tomó de las mejillas, como aquella vez cuando él quiso prenderse fuego sólo que, con delicadeza, y volvió a besarlo, esta vez, con un poco más de confianza.

De a poco, él fue recostándola en la cama, quedando sobre ella. Hasta el momento, lo único que estaban haciendo eran compartir besos, pero sin lengua; ¿Qué debería hacer?

Recordando lo que había leído hacía momentos atrás, lamió el labio de Ray, haciendo que este abriese la boca, haciendo que introdujese su lengua en su cavidad bucal; frunció el ceño, forzándose a recorrer la cavidad ajena, y cuando ambas lenguas chocaron, fue que comprendió a qué se refería con "batalla entre lenguas".

Aquello le estaba causando risa, aunque las ahogaba en el beso; sus dedos se aferraron a la ropa de Ray, aunque no supo si era por cómo se estaba sintiendo con el beso o para que no se separase; en algún punto, comenzaron a soltar uno que otro gemido y suspiro, ahogándolo en la boca del otro.

Lo sintió temblar, y a su vez, ella tembló. La sensación era indescriptible, sólo sabía que, comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de respirar, y el que Ray la apresara a la cama con su cuerpo, no ayudaba en nada.

Finalmente se separaron, soltando un suspiro tembloroso, sintiendo cómo un hilo de saliva los conectaba. Se encontró ansiosa de repetirlo nuevamente, y no era la única.

Y estaban por unirse nuevamente en un beso, de no ser la abrupta intromisión de Yuugo. El mayor entró, encontrándose con que Ray le daba la espalda, mientras leía y Emma parecía estar cubierta en su totalidad por las sábanas, a excepción de aquel peculiar mechón.

Aquello no hizo más que aumentar sus sospechas sobre lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

\- Sólo vine a ver cómo estaba Emma. – respondió Ray, apacible, cambiando de página el libro para hacer más creíble su actuación. Emma no respondió, pues supuestamente, estaba dormida, aunque la verdad era otra. – Aunque ya se durmió.

\- Bien, si es así, ve allá que Gilda te está buscando desde hace rato. – contestó Yuugo, apuntando con su pulgar hacia afuera. Ray se levantó, dejando a un lado el libro, yendo hasta la puerta.

Una vez Yuugo ya no sintió a Ray cerca, miró a Emma, aún cubierta por las sábanas. Una sonrisa entre molesta y divertida surcó su rostro.

\- Mocosos como ustedes no deberían estar haciendo esa clase de cosas. – aquel mechón se tensó, haciendo reír silenciosamente al hombre. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta, dispuesto a salir, no sin antes decir algo más. – Por cierto, aquí no hay de esas cosas para estar "protegidos", así que, absténganse de traer mini cíclopes somnolientos y antenitas, ¿Okay?

Y se fue, cerrando la puerta, esta vez no viendo la necesidad de atracarla.

Emma simplemente se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, reprimiendo sus gritos de vergüenza.


End file.
